Conventional search and information navigation tools use antiquated approaches often based solely on text strings or hierarchical folder-based information storage. Such approaches are not intuitive for searching and navigating and, therefore, require a degree of experience and/or training to be efficient and effective in their use. Further, when attempting to interface with non-textual information, such as, images and videos, querying and navigation can be cumbersome and difficult, requiring frequent scrolling, re-querying, or filtering to identify desired information or content. As such, there is a need for improved, non-conventional approaches to information querying and navigation that are intuitive to users to assist in efficiently and effectively identifying desired content.